The term “programmable patterning structure” as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to any configurable or programmable structure or field that may be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of a substrate; the terms “light valve” and “spatial light modulator” (SLM) can also be used in this context. Generally, such a pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). Examples of such patterning structure include:                A programmable mirror array. One example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind; in this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. An array of grating light valves (GLVs) may also be used in a corresponding manner, where each GLV may include a plurality of reflective ribbons that can be deformed relative to one another (e.g. by application of an electric potential) to form a grating that reflects incident light as diffracted light. A further alternative embodiment of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of very small (possibly microscopic) mirrors, each of which can be individually tilted about an axis by applying a suitable localized electric field, or by employing piezoelectric actuation means. For example, the mirrors may be matrix-addressable, such that addressed mirrors will reflect an incoming radiation beam in a different direction to unaddressed mirrors; in this manner, the reflected beam is patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable mirrors. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronic means. In both of the situations described hereabove, the patterning structure can comprise one or more programmable mirror arrays. More information on mirror arrays as here referred to can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,891 and No. 5,523,193 and PCT patent applications WO 98/38597 and WO 98/33096, which documents are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the said support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.        A programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.        
It should be appreciated that where pre-biasing of features, optical proximity correction features, phase variation techniques, and/or multiple exposure techniques are used, the pattern “displayed” on the programmable patterning structure may differ substantially from the pattern eventually transferred to the substrate or layer thereof.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs), flat panel displays, and other devices involving fine structures. In such a case, the programmable patterning structure may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of, for example, the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies and/or portion(s) thereof) on a substrate (e.g. a glass plate or a wafer of silicon or other semiconductor material) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (e.g. resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole matrix or network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system (e.g. one at a time).
The lithographic projection apparatus may be of a type commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus. In such an apparatus, each target portion may be irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. Since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. A projection beam in a scanning type of apparatus may have the form of a slit with a slit width in the scanning direction. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (e.g. resist). Prior to this imaging procedure, the substrate may undergo various other procedures such as priming, resist coating, and/or a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake, and/or measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This set of procedures may be used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device (e.g. an IC). For example, these transfer procedures may result in a patterned layer of resist on the substrate. One or more pattern processes may follow, such as deposition, etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., each of which may be intended to create, modify, or finish an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, may be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4.
The term “projection system” should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, catadioptric systems, and micro lens arrays, for example. It is to be understood that the term “projection system” as used in this application simply refers to any system for transferring the patterned beam from the programmable patterning structure to the substrate. For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens.” The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping, reducing, enlarging, patterning, and/or otherwise controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens.”
Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Dual stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and PCT Application No. WO 98/40791, which documents are incorporated herein by reference.
The lithographic apparatus may also be of a type wherein the substrate is immersed in a liquid having a relatively high refractive index (e.g. water) so as to fill a space between the final element of the projection system and the substrate. Immersion liquids may also be applied to other spaces in the lithographic apparatus, for example, between the mask and the first element of the projection system. The use of immersion techniques to increase the effective numerical aperture of projection systems is known in the art.
In the present document, the terms “radiation” and “beam” are used to encompass all types of electromagnetic radiation, including ultraviolet radiation (e.g. with a wavelength of 365, 248, 193, 157 or 126 nm) and EUV (extreme ultra-violet radiation, e.g. having a wavelength in the range 5-20 nm), as well as particle beams (such as ion beams or electron beams).
In presently known lithographic projection apparatus using programmable patterning structure, the substrate table is scanned in the path of the patterned projection beam (e.g. below the programmable patterning structure). A pattern is set on the programmable patterning structure and is then exposed on the substrate during a pulse of the radiation system. In the interval before the next pulse of the radiation system, the substrate table moves the substrate to a position as required to expose the next target portion of the substrate (which may include all or part of the previous target portion), and the pattern on the programmable patterning structure is updated if necessary. This process may be repeated until a complete line (e.g. row of target portions) on the substrate has been scanned, whereupon a new line is started.
During the small but finite time that the pulse of the radiation system lasts, the substrate table may consequently have moved a small but finite distance. Previously, such movement has not been a problem for lithographic projection apparatus using programmable patterning structure, e.g. because the size of the substrate movement during the pulse has been small relative to the size of the feature being exposed on the substrate. Therefore the error produced was not significant. However, as the features being produced on substrates become smaller, such error becomes more significant.
Although specific reference may be made in this text to the use of the apparatus according to an embodiment of the invention in the manufacture of ICs, it should be explicitly understood that such an apparatus has many other possible applications. For example, it may be employed in the manufacture of integrated optical systems, guidance and detection patterns for magnetic domain memories, liquid-crystal display (LCD) panels, thin-film magnetic heads, thin-film-transistor (TFT) LCD panels, printed circuit boards (PCBs), DNA analysis devices, etc. The skilled artisan will appreciate that, in the context of such alternative applications, any use of the terms “wafer” or “die” in this text should be considered as being replaced by the more general terms “substrate” and “target portion”, respectively.